Sublimation (A Study of the Effects of Heat on Snow)
by ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Regardless of stereotypes, never let it be said that Blake did not see the appeal of a cat in heat. Especially one that was normally so cold.


Blake clicked the heart shaped lock closed, and spent a moment looking down, admiring her work. The chain holding Weiss's handcuffs together was now locked behind the girl's neck, and wide leather straps held her ankles to her thighs. The combined effect of the restraints was that the Schnee heiress was currently crawling around on her elbows and knees. The image was enhanced by a pair of white cat ears on her head, and would be completed by the vibrator with attached tail Blake was currently lubing in preparation.

The faunus trailed her nails lightly along the spine of the heiress, Weiss arching her back upwards in response. With a swift motion, Blake took advantage of the raised ass, spread the cheeks apart, and gently pushed the vibrator in. The shiver that had ran down the white haired girl's spine now ran back up it carrying a much different message, and Weiss trembled in anticipation.

Only to be denied when instead of the strong vibration she expected, all she got was a tiny buzz.

"Come on Blake, I ca-"

The heiress's protestation cut off with a gasp as Blake clamped her fingers down on the back of Weiss's neck. The pressure on the scruff of her neck caused the white haired girl to rock backwards and lower her head, while sending another shiver of arousal running down her. Blake smiled at the resemblance to a female cat presenting herself after a tomcat's bite on the scruff of her neck, and then continued.

"Now now Weiss, no one expects kittens to be tame, but that's no excuse not to use your cat sounds"

Weiss looked up at Blake and huffed. This was also a time honored tradition for the two of them, so instead of the smile, Blake simply shrugged, and sat down at the side of her bed to continue reading. She got about 2 pages farther before she felt Weiss rubbing her side against her bare leg.

Knowing Weiss couldn't see her face from that angle, Blake simply crossed her leg, leaving one naked foot dangling just at mouth level with disguised care. Picking up on the hint, Weiss gave each toe a slow lick, and then continued, grooming the faunus with meticulous care. When even by straining her neck upwards she could lick no farther, the heiress used one elbow to push the foot gently to the side. Blake made a content purr of her own in the back of her throat, and let Weiss uncross her legs.

Weiss resumed her grooming, even leaving a couple of love bites up Blake's thigh, until she finally reached the faunus's shorts. With the ease of practice, the heiress balanced and raised herself on just her knees, then rested her elbows on Blake's thighs. The black haired girl took no overt notice, merely raising the book upward, and Weiss carefully bit the zipper on the right thigh of Blake's shorts and dragged it down. As she began the left, the faunus smiled in private memory, reaching down a casual hand to scratch delicately behind Weiss's ears. The heiress gave a happy little hum of her own, bit the detached fabric, and delicately lifted it away, revealing Blake's lack of underwear and the arousal that couldn't be discerned on the black haired girl's face.

As Weiss leaned in to continue her oral ministrations, Blake lifted one leg up with slow grace, wrapping it around the back of the heiress's head and locking the ankle under her other leg. The gentle but unyielding pressure locked Weiss in place until her service was complete, and she lapped her tongue up Blake's pussy with renewed determination, knowing her orgasm would only come after the black haired girl's. Blake finally set the book aside, and gave the girl between her legs an affectionate headrub. The sight of the Ice Queen so hot, bothered, and eager to please was a potent aphrodisiac on its own, and the heiress had had a lot of practice at this. In short order, the arousal became too much for the faunus to bear, and as Blake hunched over and shuddered the heiress licked with renewed fervor through the orgasm, prolonging and intensifying it like a good pet should. Weiss shuddered with arousal at the moaning sound of a job well done, and then suddenly she was tilting backwards and looking at the ceiling.

Her eyes were suddenly blocked by the image of Blake pouncing down at her, and then jerked in surprise and arousal at the feel of a love bite on her collarbone. The shadow clone faded harmlessly, and the real Blake behind her gently laid her down. Weiss surrendered at the feel of the strong hands guiding her, opening her thighs and arms in aroused submission. Blake leaned down over her, lapping her tongue at the bite, then placed another gentle bite on the underside of the heiress's left breast. The subsequent alternation of soft biting and rough licking on nipples and breasts soon had Weiss moaning with need, and when Blake started on her belly button, the Ice Queen found her hips floating upwards, desperate for attention. Finally, finally, the faunus began with a long lick up her soaking pussy, then began alternately licking under each labia. When Weiss could take no more, Blake gave another lick upwards, pressed her tongue onto the white haired girl's clit, and simultaneously switched the nearly forgotten tail vibrator in the heiress's ass to full power.

Weiss instantly began yowling and writhing like a cat in heat as the powerful orgasm overtook her, and Blake continued happily licking her quivering cunt, like a cat at her cream. When the white haired girl's first orgasm finally subsided, Blake grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto her elbows and knees, only to plant a foot on that head of white hair and push it down to the floor. The heiress, desperate to reciprocate however possible, spread her elbows to lower her head down to the floor again, and began licking Blake's toes. The black haired girl gave an appreciative lick on the clit in return, and then began fucking the pretend cat girl in earnest. One hand grabbed the still buzzing vibrator in the ass and began working it in and out, the other began finger fucking the soaked pussy in front of her, and her mouth alternated teasing bites in a circle around the clit and delicate laps on the the clit itself.

The heiress came apart again almost instantly, pushing her head further into the floor of her own accord, and since she had not stopped licking, Blake saw fit to reward her by continuing to fuck her through it and giving her another one only scant seconds after the previous one finished. Her whole body quivering, Weiss finally slumped flat to the floor, and the faunus turned off the vibrator and removed it, only to hear a needy meow from beneath her. Smirking, she gently inserted two fingers into the heiress's ass, then laid full length atop the shivering Ice Queen. The feel of the larger girl's weight sent a pleasant purr through Weiss, which hitched into a moan as she felt Blake's teeth gently biting at the back of her neck. The faunus began simultaneously fingerfucking the white haired girl's ass and humping her own pussy down on the hand doing the fingerfucking, and that, combined with the feel of Blake biting down and licking on the flesh between her teeth led to her hips spasming in a final orgasm. The sound of the white haired girl's pleasure, combined with her own hand being pushed deeper into her own pussy by the heiress ass fucking herself on Blake's fingers, sent the black haired girl into simultaneous orgasm, and a synchronized rumbling purr echoed from both girls as they came down from their high.

Blake rose only to undo Weiss's bindings, then curled herself around her overstimulated partner and soothed her to sleep with a subvocal purr.

Omake:  
>"So Blake, why do your shorts have two zippers on them, and in those locations?"<p>

"Oh, just fashion Ruby, you know how it is."

The blush on Weiss's face was totally worth the rant afterwords.


End file.
